El Demonio Rojo de la Sombra Azul
by ElNikoFull89
Summary: NESTS tiene un nuevo líder, el a la vez es uno de los Hakkesshu de Orochi. Este líder es sumamente malvado y tiene cierto plan que esta dispuesto a hacer TODO para realizarlo


**Aquí les dejo un avance de un proyecto el cual estoy ansioso de iniciar, pero no sin antes terminar el otro. **

**Para los que ven el "Eclipse de Estrellas"**

**Si se preguntan porq ahora no ando subiendo tantos capítulos como antes que subía un capitulo por día es: primero, tuve algunos problemas en el instituto, y en segundo, porq me pego algo muy feo, se llama "Pereza", Ey! No se enojen, al menos les estoy siendo sincero.**

* * *

**Narración ****de Leona:**–_Nunca te haz preguntado "¿Que es estar maldito?" esa una pregunta frecuente que me gustaría que los demás, a parte de mi se hicieran. Bueno, en realidad si hay uno, tuvimos nuestros malos momentos, pero, eso cambió con el tiempo. Cuando eres como yo los demás te incomodan, sientes que deseas alejarlos a todos, incluso aunque eso implique herirte a ti mismo_–

**[Escena 1] (Se muestra la base Ikari en alerta y a un muchacho que rebasa los 17 años, de cabello azul con 2 mechones colgando por los lados y unos intensos ojos rojos que reflejan locura, desesperación, pero sobretodo... Odio. Esta frente a el comandante Heidern, el cual tiene un brazo fracturado)**

–No puede ser! Un clon de NESTS, echo con la sangre de Leona y Yagami?!– Exclamo Heidern por el tipo de enemigo que tenía en frente

–No solo eso. Frente a ti tienes al nuevo líder de NESTS, y... al nuevo Hakkesshu del agua, Kraits de las mareas violentas!–

**Narración ****de Leona****:**–_Cuando se esta maldito, puedes tener seguro de que aunque te liberes... siempre la maldición ara lo posible por volver, incluso si eso implica usar a los tuyos __y llenarlos con lo que se le llama... "Maldad"_–

**[Escena 2] (Se muestra un bosque iluminado por la luna, en donde esta el mismo joven tomando del cuello a Athena Asamiya)**

–No importa que tipo de luz que quieras enseñarme, mi oscuridad la apagara y la contaminara. No hay luz en el fondo de la oscuridad– Hablo el joven viéndola con sus ojos terroríficos ojos rojos

–_Este chico_... ¡Urg!– Gime al sentir su cuello cada vez mas estrujado –_no es humano _¿Q-Quien eres? ¿Q-Que eres?– Pregunto con un inmenso terror

–La oscuridad que destruirá tú luz, ¡y a ti con ella! ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!

**Narración ****de Leona****:**–_Una maldad que ni la mas profunda de las bondades puede curar. Una maldad que te persigue sin importar a donde vallas o a donde corras_–

**[Escena 3] (Se muestra un parque. Kraits esta frente a Iori Yagami a punto de iniciar una batalla, la cual tal vez sea muerte]**

Kraits se encogió de hombros –Me contó mucho sobre ti. Sinceramente esperaba a alguien con agallas, y me topo con esto: un perdedor que olvidó para lo que sirve, y se acobardo tan solo para hacer feliz a esa fracasada–

–Ella no es ninguna fracasada. Ella pudo ver sin ningún tipo de poder lo que había en lo mas profundo de mi. Fue la que alivió mi enojo y me hizo sentir como una persona. Reconozco que en parte soy culpable por lo que te esta pasando, yo te cree, por lo que yo seré el que cargue con el peso de destruirte–

–Je je Adelante, ¡VEN, PERDEDOR!– Se puso ansioso en posición de combate

Iori hizo la suya –_Tranquilo, acabare rápido. Espero que algún día seas capaz de perdonarme por todo esto, Leona_–

**Narración de Leona: **–_Cada vez que alguien experimenta la maldad, lo hace porque alguien lo obliga, ya seas un ser humano, un animal e incluso... un demonio que vendió su alma a un dios maligno, un dios como... Orochi_–

**[Escena 4] (Se muestra a Leona en el piso viendo a Kraits que la acababa de vencer)**

–Ustedes se hacen la ilusión de que van a poder escapar, pero solo son manipulados en una rueda de la fortuna que siempre gira en lo mismo– Hablo el Kraits viéndola con una malévola sonrisa

–El que es manipulado no es otro que tú! Que no te das cuenta? Orochi te usa. Te quiere convertir en un muñeco, al cual tirara en el momento en cuanto termine de jugar. Reacciona. Todavía estas a tiempo de detener todo esto ¡Abre los ojos!–

Kraits, rápidamente la sujeto del cuello y la miro fríamente

–No te atrevas a hablar así del señor Orochi. Yo ya abrí los ojos en el momento que decidieron olvidarme, en el momento en que todos creyeron que yo desaparecí, y me remplazaron por esa mocosa–

–No es cierto! Yo jamas te olvidaría. Tú eras mi alegría, la alegría de Iori, lo eras TODO para nosotros, Gaidel–

–Deja de llamarme así! Tú no tienes NI IDEA, de lo que es ser un espectro vagando por un sentido por el cual vivir. ¿Como podrías tú entender?– Saco un cuchillo y se dispuso a matar a Leona –¡¿COMO PODRÍA HACER YO PARA QUE LO ENTIENDAS?!

**Narración ****de Leona****: **–_Crees en los demonios? Yo __si.__ Vivo con la sangre de uno, y otro vive con mi sangre_–

**[****E****scena ****5****] ****(Se muestra a Kraits, frente a una joven de 15 años. Es pelirroja con un largo mechón cubriendo su ojo, en contraste a sus ojos azules que reflejan calma, serenidad, pero sobretodo... bondad. La joven se llamaba: Ume Yagami)**

–No! Por favor, no te enojes conmigo, quiero que estemos juntos. Por favor, si? Ven con nosotros. Te prometo que seré muy buena. Ya no estarás enojado–

–Cierra el pico! No todo es mágico y lleno de colores como tú piensas. En esta vida, la magia para mi son pesadillas, y tus asqueroso colores no son mas que un profundo negro. Pronto todos lo verán como yo, lo veras tú, lo verán esos torpes humanos ¡LO VERÁN TODOS!–

**N****arración ****de Leona****: **–_Aprecio a ese demonio, pero... ese demonio me odia, aunque ¿como podría yo culparlo? Le hice lo que prometí no volver a hacerle a alguien al que quiera, pero esa promesa... termino siendo no mas que palabras_–

**[Escena 6] (Se ve a Kraits peleando con un joven de 17. Es castaño y con dos puntas que resaltan en su frente. Ese muchacho es Sai Kusanagi, hijo de Yuki y Kyo Kusanagi)**

Kraits parecía feliz –En mi vida, me he topado con todo tipo de idiotas que creían poder vencerme. Al final todos terminaron siendo victimas de su patético ego. Eres diferente. A diferencia de esos tontos, tú si logras divertirme bastante–

–Sabes amigo? Eres un chiflado. Lograste ocasionar toda esta locura y aún así te ves tan tranquilo– Saco una sonrisa –Me alegra que seas así. Siempre he querido darle una buena zurra a sujetos como tú–

–Je Je ¡Haz el intento!–

Kraits fue a atacarlo con una llama azul, mientras que las llamas de Sai no eran carmesí como la de los demás Kusanagi, tampoco eran azules, eran... rojo escarlata

**Narración de Leona: **–_Si eres malvado, dicen que no puedes hacer nada mas que odiar y provocar sufrimiento, pero, nunca haz pensado ¿por que alguien es malvado? Jamas te haz echo esa pregunta? ¿Por que quiere hacer mal? ¿Por que disfruta haciendo sufrir a otros? ¿Nunca te lo haz preguntado? Si crees que alguien es malvado todo el tiempo, te equivocas. Ese demonio, alguna vez fue un bebe. Alguna vez fue un humano. Alguna vez __yo solía jugar con él. Alguna vez__... fue mi hijo_–

**Ahora se ve una nube de oscuridad**

–Señor Orochi, usted es mi razón para existir. Gracias a usted vivó. Prometo que lo pagaran, esos miserables humanos que se atrevieron a hacerle daño van a pagar. Sobretodo ELLOS, me la van a pagar, van a pagar todo. Iori, Leona ...– En oscuridad aparecen unos ojos rojos –...sus vidas son mías–


End file.
